polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Greenlandball
Greenlandball |nativename = : Kalaallit Nunaat |caption = Greenland is mad about melting ice. |image = Greenland.png |reality = ���� Greenland ���� |government = Parliamentary democracy within a constitutional monarchy |language = Greenlandic, Danish, Inuit Languages, Kalaallitsiut |capital = Nuukball |friends = Faroe Islandsball Icelandball Nunavutball Norwayball USAball Swedenball Antarcticaball |intospace = Greenland can into space! |personality = Suicidal, Homo, Alcoholic |likes = Mattak, cool weather, suicide, being Nordic |dislike = Being Nordic Population density, Denmarkball Canadaball |affiliation = Nordics, Inuit |religion = Christianity, Paganism, and Atheism |enemies = Canadaball (they want to anschluss us), Denmarkball |founded = 1261 |predecessor = Eskimosball |hates = Freezing weather, life, being called Ice-Poland |ended = |notes = A colony of Denmarkball |status = Suicide not wanting to be Nordic |bork = Aap Aap or Börqq börqq |food = Fish, Seal, Polar Bear, Arctic Fox }} Greenlandball is an autonomous countryball of Denmarkball. It can into being the largest island in the world. It is a generally political-quiet country, and is pretty much irrelevant to everyone except Denmark, although Greenlandball will tell you otherwise. It looks sorta like a reversed Poland too, but he hates being called Ice-Poland. Greenland is more Innuit than Nordic and want to into independence, but master Denmark will not go beyond letting Greenland exit the EU, which it did in 1985. Greenlandball is also suicidal, even more than Japanball. History Greenland was discovered by Icelandic and Norwegian Settlers in the 980s and was named Grœnland to seem more attractive than Icelandball. It was however not Green at all and the early Norse settlers mysteriously died off after a few hundered years. From 1605-1607, Denmarkball asserted sovereignty over it and locate lost Norse Settlements. Until the 1700s, colonising Greenland was unsuccessful. Relationships * Mongoliaball (Real father): Greenlandball's original Inuits have been traced back to Mongoliaball and Siberia. * Nunavutball (Little brother) * Canadaball (Big brother): Canada cannot into Greenland, HA! * USAball (Big step-brother): Continental Neighbor and step-brother, Greenland has a good relationship with America, and even hosts the American Thule airbase. Please protect me from Canada! * Denmarkball (Step-father): After the Norwegian and Icelandic settlements died out, Greenlandball pretty much became a loner. However, during the 1800s, the Danes sent out ships to find various sea passages to Asia, and remembered the land claims in Greenland they had inherited from Norway. Nobody really considered the claims legit, but they let Denmarkball take over Greenlandball anyway. * Faroe Islandsball (Little step-brother): One of Denmarkball's other sons, Greenlandball and Faroeball don't see each other much anymore. * Icelandball (Big step-brother): Icelandball was one of the first countryballs to colonize the desolate tundra of Greenlandball, along with Norwayball, but their Greenlandic settlements died out during the 16th century. Icelandball and Greenlandball are still best bros though. * Norwayball (Step-uncle): One of the original colonists of Greenlandball along with Icelandball, the Norwegian's settlements died out around the 13th century. However, Greenball and Norwayball still maintain a close relationship today. * Antarcticaball (best friend) Antarcticaball and Greenlandball both have almost completely frozen clay, and share each other's pain. Antarcticaball has saved Greenlandball multiple times from suicide attempts. Hobbies * Drinking (It gets boring in the arctic) * Suicide * HIV/AIDS * Politics in Greenland Gallery GrenlandDenmarkandEU.png 未命名78.jpg DD1ikSK.png Grennlandball.png Team Russia.pnggreenland 4.jpg greenland 3.jpg greenland 2.jpg comic.jpg PYwo2fd.png VxwfCsh.png 10583929 254982721365543 9069263050054348976 n.png VxwfCsh.png Comic.jpg Grennlandball.png Greenland 4.jpg Greenland 2.jpg Greenland 3.jpg Greenland.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Laughs of the world.png yjsKx7G.png C8X0qFp.png MbDasej.png ZJ6COAA.png Eskimos.png Canada and Denmark fight over a rock.png Steam.png Drinking.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Estonia_can_into_Nordic_-_Christmas_wallpaper.png Th61CRKNUM.jpg TZY6uhI.png Th1FCOGD3H.jpg FWaD0PQ.pngHingaBork1.png Nordics_by_mattsteelethevamp-d7pu9n2.png QhTPU3g.png Ooc_this_isn_t_really_hetalia_but_by_askforoyar-d6106yq.png Greenland_has_a_vacation.png File:DD1ikSK.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png DD1ikSK.png }} it:Groelandiaball Category:North America Category:Canuck Removers Category:Protestant Category:Atheist Category:Pagan Category:Red White Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Monarchy Category:Cold Category:Tundra Category:Greenlandball Category:Island Category:Denmarkball Category:America Category:Arctic Category:OSCE Category:Eskimos Category:North American Category:Natives Category:Homosex Lover Category:Greenlandic Speaking Countryball Category:Irrelevant Category:Suicide Category:Sparse Category:Inuit Speaking Countryball Category:Elongated Category:First World Countries Category:Sun Category:Baha'i Category:Ice Category:Christian Category:Christian Lover Category:Christian Lovers Category:Danish Speaking Countryball Category:Danish speaking countryball Category:Red Category:White Category:Denmark Category:Isolated